


Honey

by BeautifulIInsanity



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom, Zayn Malik / Harry Styles - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulIInsanity/pseuds/BeautifulIInsanity
Summary: “You taste better than I imagined you would,” he said, sucking the insides of her thighs.Her back arched off of the bed slightly as he got closer to her center.“What do I taste like?” She moaned, knotting her fingers in his hair, trying to pull his mouth closer.He flattened his tongue against her, licking her slowly, feeling her against his mouth.“Like honey.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The warm air washed over Zayn’s skin as he loaded his last bag into the bus. Birds in the background chirped in the trees while they waited for the sun to peak over the horizon. 

“Zayn are you almost done?”  
The wind carried her sweet voice out of the window, spilling over Zayn like the richest, purest, most golden honey. 

“Yeah, sorry, I kinda got distracted for a minute. S’looking at the stars. Listening to the birds.” He flashed her a quick smile, shutting the storage compartment with a rattle. 

He walked onto the bus, bee-lining for the seat Leah saved for him, right next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he sat, pulling her into his chest. They were off in their own world with each other only taking notice of their surroundings when the mousy boy across from them spoke. 

“Are you guys gonna be like that the whole tour,” he said, sneering at the sight. 

Zayn looked over at him and the other 3 guys sitting on the couch, staring back at them. 

“No, we’re not” He said, very matter of factly. “We’re just close friends.” Leah affirmed his statement, patting his chest. 

“Are you guys gonna... do it?” The blonde one said to the amusement of the others.

“If you do can I watch?” Leah turned towards the voice booming behind her. The curly haired boy sat on her other side as she playfully hit him. He waited for a moment, noting that neither of them actually said no. 

“What about me? Can I watch?” 

Zayn glared at the mousy boy again, and muttered a firm no as the bus lurched forward, beginning their second journey around the US. 

As the sun began to rise, Zayn watched the trees and the grass out of the window. Leah had snuggled into him and eventually drifted off to sleep. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in the soothing smell of gentle mint, trying to follow her off to sleep. He wasn’t positive, but he felt that he’d be able to focus on his more if Harry’s hand wasn’t resting on Leah’s thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah awoke to Zayn tracing large circles on her arm. She nestled closer into his chest, breathing him in. He smelled slightly woody, and a little like roses and just faintly like smoke. She took him in, wishing to fall into the scent and stay there forever, clinging to the safety that came when he was wrapped around her. 

“Sorry babe. We’re here,” he whispered, shifting underneath her. The tour bus rumbled to a stop as they pulled into their hotel. It took a moment, but she realized the curly haired boy she’d fallen asleep next to, wasn’t there. 

She started to ask where he went, but he popped out of the bathroom before she could form her words. 

“Good morning, well ,evening, sleepyhead!” he said, poking her in the side as he made his way off of the bus, stepping into the hot Miami sun. Everyone followed him one by one as they all checked into their hotel respective rooms. 

Leah had barely gotten settled in before Zayn was at her door. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into the room with her. It wasn’t often that she got to just fully revel in the feeling of both of his arms wrapped around her. 

They stood, enveloped in one another, for what seemed like a life time before Zayn pulled back, leading her over to the bed and pulling her into his lap. 

“Hi.” He said, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder, then the back of her neck. “I missed you. So much.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, kissing his jaw, right under his ear. “I just slept in your arms for 7 hours straight, but you miss me?” 

He readjusted, pulling her forward so that he could look at her face. 

“ You know what I mean. 8 hours does nothing when I haven’t seen you in a year. A whole entire year.” 

“You would’ve seen me sooner if you weren’t caught up with your other hoes.” She laughed at her own joke alone. He sighed underneath her, squeezing her a little tighter. 

His warm breath lightly tickled the exposed skin of her neck, distracting her from the elephant that was now standing across the room from her.

“How many times do I have to apologize for that?” 

The energy in the room had shifted. She swallowed, trying to find words to lighten the mood, but still remain truthful. How do you tell the truth when it makes someone so sad? 

“It was supposed to be a joke,” she muttered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I don’t think hurting you is very funny,” he replied.

They sat for a moment, listening to the chatter in the hallway, unsure of where to go next. In the grand scheme of things, what he did wasn’t horrible, and was actually relatively small; sleeping with other people when you’re not in an official relationship with someone else wasn’t the most evil thing in the universe, after all. And it wasn’t even technically wrong. But that didn’t make it hurt any less, and he was well aware of that. 

He got lost in his own thoughts, remembering how she sounded when she asked if he was really sleeping with other people after everything they’d been through together. His arms dropped beside him as Leah suddenly stood up, bringing him back to reality. 

“I think I’m gonna go shower,” she stated. “We have to be at rehearsals soon. I’ll see you later.” 

The door slammed shut and Zayn sat until he heard the shower turn on. He took that as his cue to leave and made his way to the door. Just as he swung the door open, he came face to face with Harry who looked just as surprised as he did. 

They stared awkwardly at one another before Zayn finally broke the silence. 

“What are you doing here?” he questioned , staring back at him. 

“I was actually looking for you!” Harry lied, praying that it was convincing enough. “I wanted to see if you wanted to get food before rehearsals.” 

“No, I’m not really hungry right now.” He said stepping around him, hoping that Harry was telling him the truth but knowing that he wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry kept his attention fixed on the door waiting for Leah to bound up the steps. The annoying guys in the background yelled and swatted at each other, none the wiser to what was going through Harry’s mind at the moment. 

And thank God for it. They didn’t need to know that Harry was picturing Leah’s soft legs thrown across his shoulders, her thighs squeezing him a little tighter every time his tongue slipped over her clit. They didn’t need to know that Harry could almost feel her skin gliding underneath his fingertips and her nipples grazing his lips as she moved up and down on his length. Or the way he imagined her moaning into his ear while she gripped him tightly.

Harry was so deep inside his own head that he didn’t even realize that Zayn and Leah had joined the rest of them on the bus. Though they said nothing, Harry could tell how tired they were, surely from the two full days of performances and interviews and not because they’d been spending long nights together, Harry hoped. 

Zayn climbed into his bunk and Leah crawled into the one just underneath it, adjacent from Harry’s. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the floppy haired boy. 

“You guys look tired!” he stated loudly, giving no care to his volume level. 

“That’s because we’re tired” Zayn said, turning to look at him. 

“Did you guys do it?!” The blonde one nosily inquired from his place on the couch, shoveling food into his mouth. 

Leah and Zayn both turned to look at him with grimaces plastered on their faces. 

“No we did not have sex” she said, annoyed at his prying. 

A deep voice came from just behind the floppy haired boy. 

“Why not?” 

Leah looked over at Harry, who had a shit eating grin stretched across his face. 

“Because we’re just friends,” she informed. Though this time without the annoyance. 

Harry made sure her attention was on him before speaking again.

“Friends have sex all the time.” 

Leah stared at him silently for a moment before cracking an embarrassed smile and rolling over. 

“Everyone shut up and go to sleep,” she said, throwing the covers over her head so that no one could see how flustered his statement made her. 

They felt a tug and the bus pulled out of the parking lot. One by one the other men creeped to their bunks to fall asleep before their next stop. Harry froze each time one walked by, hoping they thought he was just having a restless sleep rather than stroking himself to the thought of Leah spread naked across his bed.

Due to the angle their beds, he knew both Zayn and Leah could look over and probably make out what he was doing. Strangely, he had no problem with that and let that thought carry him over the edge. He felt the warmth pooling on his stomach as he tried to steady his breathing. When he finally caught his breath, he rolled over, praying that next time it wouldn’t just be his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s smut in the next chapter. Please bear with me.


End file.
